The Hylian Incident-ch 1
by Morphius904
Summary: Vegeta, Obi-Wan, Qui-gon and Link defend Hylia from the Trade Federation.


**This is my first fanfic, so bear with my if you don't quite like it... 

THE HYLIAN INCIDENT-by Morphius904 

Chapter 1 

Vegeta flew through space entirely unchallenged. No one could stand before him and give him a good fight. He thought to himself as he flew towards the realm of Hyrule, "I really need to find something interesting out here or I'll simply die of boredom..." 

As he flew his keen senses detected the sound of battle...it was coming from Hyrule field. He flew straight in that direction, and, just as he cleared a final rise, he was confronted with something he never thought he'd see: two Jedi Knights and several guards, lead by Link, The Hero of Time, fighting against an army of droids!! 

This was perhaps the most peculier thing Vegeta had ever seen. He said out loud to no one in particular, "What are a couple of Jedi Knights doing here? Wait, I think I recognize them...yes! That's Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan! And I think I've seen these droids before...yes, they're Trade Federation battle droids! Interesting...although I don't know what they're doing in this part of the universe..." 

Vegeta powered up, and then leapt head first into a large group of advancing battle droids. As he flew towards them, he let fly with thousands of tiny balls of energy. When Vegeta flew out the other side of the crowd, all the droids erupted into flame and fell. 

Link and the Jedi were, to say the least, a bit suprised. They never expected Vegeta to return here, especially after that embarrasing bit of trouble they all had with that Frieza fellow. 

The Jedi dueled side by side against the horde of droids, deflecting bolts and delivering swinging blows, destroying droids left and right. Link was having a bit more trouble, having only a massive two-handed sword at his disposal. But he still managed to dispatch his fair share of the droids. The Castle Guard, however, were having the worst time even getting close to any droids, having no way to defend against flying blaster bolts. (at least Link had the Master Sword and the Jedi had their sabers to deflect the deadly bolts of purple energy). 

Vegeta, quickly growing tired of this fight, flew high above the army of droid soldiers and let fly with a massive fireball that would engulf them all. Fortunately, the Jedi knew the bolt was coming and managed to drag Link away from the battlefield just in time. 

The fireball crashed down, insenerating the remaining droids, leaving only small piles of debris and ash to show their even having been there. 

After his attack, Vegeta landed before the Jedi and the Hero of Time. "Greetings," said Qui-Gon Jinn, deactivating his saber and hanging it from his belt. "We thank you for your help. We never expected you to return here." 

"Well, I was bored..." was Vegeta's smug reply. "What were those stupid droids doing here!" 

"The Trade Federation seems to have taken an interest in Hyrule...we don't know why yet, or how they managed to find the portal, but the clear thing is we haven't seen the last of them," Qui-Gon reported to Vegeta. 

"Maybe their here after the Goron's bomb flowers," said Link. "They are, after all, the most potent explosives known to exist." 

"Perhaps," said Qui-Gon, adjusting his robes. "Perhaps the King has answers for us...let's go to the castle and see what he has to say." And with that, he, Obi-Wan and Link started towards the castle. 

"Oh, what the heck, I don't have anything better to do," said Vegeta, and he took off and followed them. 

***** 

Not far from there, sitting in a tree-top, a shadowy figure wearing a hooded cloak watched the group's progress. He leapt out of the tree and crept up after them, following them to the castle. There, he thought to himself, they will meet their demise. 

End of Chapter 1 

**Disclaimer: All these characters are NOT mine...duh... 

**Please critique my story...it is, after all, my first...I wrote it in one sitting, at 12:15 at night...so let me know how I did for not being able to even see the screen in focus! 


End file.
